runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maskedman150
i am smelly i am smelly proud to be a member of the elders greatest clan ever --Maskedman150 10:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeh Yeh lol----The Elder 20:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You insolent fool Do not insult our intelligence. You are a useless excuse for someone who has the ability to insult me. You think my "ego" is large? I believe the Elders is a fairly egomistic clan as a whole. While I do not consider myself to be an "ego" as you call it, type person. I am sure many others do not consider the Triumvirate a useless cause with high power or a large "ego". You have no right to insult those who have no reason to be insulted. You are following blindly for unjust reasons. "Those against us are not enemies, but fools." *lol dont listen big words, he thinks we are fools but they are the only fools by insulting us.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 07:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *I will point out the many things wrong with your statement. 1. Do I use big words to seem intelligent? You claim it is unintelligent to speak intelligently. You do realize you contradicted yourself there and that was a horribly stupid thing to say. 2. Do I act "Freeky" to seem intelligent. Poor word choice there, in what way do I act... "Freeky"? 3. You think I have low self esteem. No I actually consider myself to have a good healthy set of self esteem and I'm sure i you asked around many others may think so as well. 4. Last, we know who shot Kennedy, thinking otherwise is utterly pessimistic and practically 99% wrong. ゼロウ 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *"An autistic child on red bull"? I am not even going to attempt to explain the many things wrong with that statement. But I am interested in what kind of schooling you had, you seem to lack intellect, with all of the fine schools in the world what went wrong with you? ゼロウ 17:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *You mess with my members you mess with me! One last chance or we call our allies to war! and it will end with the destruction of your pitiful union....And while im at it i will personally kick your stuck up **** of the face of runescape! and as i said before, one more chance before i WILL do that.....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Well Maskedman150, you would be wrong in thinking that. Do you really expect me to be so highly educated and actually have a job/career, and future if I sat in front of a computer all day? 21:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *CIS dictator Silvabane, once again I point out your failure, You consider intelligence pitiful? Intelligence for the sake of justice is imnportant, I see you fail at this. You try to threaten us? That will not suffice, We can either show you true military power, or if must be hide for the sake of later rebellion. Justice is what is right. Do not forget that. You were once one of us, you knew our ideals were right, you are contradicting yourself. ゼロウ 21:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Hehe im shaking with fear, Lol of course im not, if it wasn't for 'The Sacred Band' your union would be easy picking for us raiders, but a the moment they are still with you and you are still annoying me. Im not that worried about SB im just annoyed because of you and your big words and your strict belief that we are bad and you are good, you are wrong because we are not doing any of those things up there i was simply stating that we are all war ready and will attack you if carry on this belief, Dude get a life this is a game there is no 'Military' and that your views on saving runescape and all this stupid 'justice' thing. Turn your 'Union' into something worthwhile for the clans in it and stop throwing these strange views at us, remember ITS NOT REAL LIFE ITS A RUDDY GAME.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Maskedman150, what makes you consider me a fraud? Clearly I have displayed intelligence, power, order, and confidence? A Fraud is someone like Uhnul, someone moronic enough to try and take us down with absolutely no power and empty threats. I have attended schooling and all, I play chess quite often and am extraordinarily good at if I may say so myself. And and yet you consider me unintelligent? Please reconsider to yourself and think about what I am saying. ゼロウ 23:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC)